newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Whip125
700px Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing. And before there was nothing, there were monsters. ~ Lich O mnie :) Siemka :) Jesteś na moim profilu, bo zapewne chcesz go przeczytać. (Oczywista oczywistość...) Proszę bardzo, zapraszam na dół... |-| I CYKL = * Totalna Porażka:Nawiedzony Dom * Totalna Porażka:Inna Wyspa * Totalna Porażka:Podróż w Czasie * Totalna Porażka:Ostateczne Starcie |-| TP:ND = Totalna Porażka:Nawiedzony Dom - zakończona ''( 01 - 25.09.2012) '''1 miejsce': Mike 2 miejsce: Dawn 3 miejsce: Louis |-| TP:IW = Totalna Porażka:Inna Wyspa - zakończona ''(30.09 - 30.10.2012) '''1 miejsce: 'Kamil 2 miejsce: Heather 3 miejsce: 'Bridgette |-| TP:PwC = 'Totalna Porażka:Podróż w Czasie'' ''-'' '''zakończona ''(01.11.2012 - 06.07.2013) '''1 miejsce: Duncan 2 miejsce: 'Luke '''3 miejsce: 'Matsu |-| TP:OS = '''Totalna Porażka:Ostateczne Starcie - zakończona ''(13.06 - 07.12.2013) '''1 miejsce:' Alex' ' 2 miejsce: 'Gwen '''3 miejsce: '''Bridgette |-| II CYKL = * 'Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów ' * 'Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu ' * 'Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki ' * 'Ofiary Totalnej Porażki ' |-| TP:TF = 'Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów ' '''1 miejsce: '''TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| TP:ZND = 'Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu ' '''1 miejsce: '''TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| TP:PzR = 'Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki 1 miejsce: 'TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| OTP = 'Ofiary Totalnej Porażki 1 miejsce: '''TBA '''2 miejsce: '''TBA '''3 miejsce: '''TBA |-| INNE = '''Cygan na krańcu gimby - miniserialik pisany w trakcie odcinków innych fikcji ( w przerwach "reklamowych" ) Odcinki: #1 '#2 #3 #4 #5 ' Ranking moich zawodników Zobacz tutaj => LINK Postacie Kliknij tutaj, żeby zobaczyć stronę kategorii :) ''Moi Przyjaciele :D'' KOLEJNOŚĆ NIE MA ZNACZENIA!!! *Pełzacz z ZUS-u *Donek, który zniknął *Król Maka Wielki, Jaśnie Pan Władca Jednoosobowej Armii Karczochów (w skrócie Maka) *Ejwokejdoł / Avek / Ave Avocadov / Avuś / Avek II *Demon CD *Pan Rogal *LadyBetter *Maksymilian.zięba.37,5 *AikkoxD *Rafix2804 *Paligar *Kamasterz *Masza Ciekawostki *Napisałem już 4 całe sezony. *W swojej "karierze" odwołałem 3 fikcje. *Piszę od sierpnia 2012. (tu od czerwca 2013) *"Podsumowanie - Pierwsze i ostatnie" jest pierwszym odcinkiem z trzech, który napisałem w nagłym przebłysku geniuszu, po braku pomysłów. Drugi z nich to "Skuci lodem po raz drugi?" a trzeci to "Co cię nie zabije, to przynajmniej pokaleczy". *Najdłuższy napisany przeze mnie odcinek to "Ostateczne Starcie w Totalnej Porażce" a najkrótszy to "Potrzask". *Na drodze do punktualnego opublikowania odcinków najczęściej stoi mi... internet. *Niektóre postacie pojawiające się w moich fikcjach są moimi znajomymi w realnym życiu. (ten sam charakter/wygląd/całość) Są to: Luke, Matsu, Victor, Jacob, Keith. *Na tej specjalnej stronie jest lista dostępnych pomocy. Mój wkład Moje różne strony związane z fikcjami POSTACIE! Mój kanał - TV Whip WKŁAD Jakieś pytania? Zadaj je tutaj, ale pamiętaj żeby nie były one takie głupie, jak to: center center Podpisy [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'Whip']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'The']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'Human']] 12:22, lut 23, 2015 (UTC) - Podpis #1 Whip125 - Podpis #2 (exclusive dla NFTP) My tu gadu gadu, a wikia rośnie... Nie ma to jak zwiększać potęgę :) GRATULUJĘ CI DOTARCIA NA SAM DÓŁ MOJEGO PROFILU :D Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Moderatorzy czatu Kategoria:Moderatorzy Kategoria:Rollback Kategoria:Założyciel Kategoria:Biurokracja